User talk:JustaNobody
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gin Ichimaru page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snakewhip (Talk) 03:27, September 8, 2012 Sheldon I think Sheldon's a "Dimwit" too, but some other guy on the site keeps bitching every time it's added to his category list and has it removed, so don't expect it to be there for long. Like Sheldon, I have Autism, so I know his kind of mindset and can honestly classify him as a "Dimwit", but that other guy just won't accept that.Pyromania101 (talk) 01:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I understand thanks for your understanding, JustaNobody (talk) 01:17, November 1, 2012 (UTC) my fellow Autist. You have it too? Not that it's any of my business, but when were you diagnosed? I was when I was 10, after I got kicked out of summer camp for weird behavior.Pyromania101 (talk) 01:32, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I was diagnosed at age 3, but I never got kicked out camp, not even when I tried to leave camp.JustaNobody (talk) 01:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Damn. I guess I should've noticed it in me, but then again, I was VERY social when I was little, and even after I was diagnosed, I could be very social. It was only after I hit my teens when I started getting socially awkward. Now, my "peers" are people who are a lot older than me, because I'm a history buff and people my age aren't as interested, though they might be now since I'm in college.Pyromania101 (talk) 01:40, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey I am in college, too nice work on the Wikia by the way.JustaNobody (talk) 01:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks...as I feared, someone has removed the "Dimwits" category and replaced it with "Evil Genius". Sigh -_-Pyromania101 (talk) 02:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I know exactly know you feel all too well, but my hatred for ignorance is such that anything the dumbass media makes including the creators of the BBT and their equally stupid characters comic book one's too, they expect the bright such as you and me to believe it, such insolence.JustaNobody (talk) 02:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Sheldon's smart when it comes to science, there's no question about that. But in everything else (other than comic book info and various games), he's a total moron. I've listed a number of his petty dilemmas on his page, including his insistence on bothering the FBI with his pathetic problems. His ridiculous belief that the kids who picked on him did it because "they felt threatened by his intelligence and were too stupid to know that's why they hated him" was probably one of his defining moments of outright stupidity. Frankly, it's a wonder why he's still alive, given how often he would stupidly provoke people into beating the crap out of him. Any and all things done to him in those days were completely justified, as he needed to learn humility, which he still hasn't.Pyromania101 (talk) 02:24, November 1, 2012 (UTC) He indeed needs to learn humility as you and I have, that may never happen though, sadly.JustaNobody (talk) 02:27, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I classify you as smart person, but not him because acting or no acting character or no character Jim Parsons and his character are both dummies in everything as you cannot fake something you do not have in his case; intelligence.JustaNobody (talk) 02:29, November 1, 2012 (UTC)